


Our Battles

by Paladin_Willa



Series: New Chances [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lightsabers, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, War, and her falling, before and after she lost her hand, cyborg arm, different battles, idk what else to tag, is gonna be out of order, its just like the series, mechanical hand, pirates i guess, put the warning since who knows what each chap may contain, so do others, sorry - Freeform, takes place during the first fic, ummm - Freeform, younglings show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Even though Iko has demons chasing her, both physically and mentally, she's ready to help anyone in this war.(basically, other missions she went on during the first fic that weren't made)ON HIATUS





	Our Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I was wanting to do some more battle or basically life during the war for Iko and the others. So, ya. I decided that I’d do that. The updates will be at random and out of order. The one sure thing, I will tell you if it’s before or after Iko lost her arm. Ok? Ok. So, as for if there’s a mission after Iko fell to the dark side, I’ll also say when it’s after that, ok? Ok. So this is after she lost her arm but before she fell. Ok? Ok. Also, this will go between First and Third person. It’s because some days I feel more inclined to do first. Ok? Ok.  
> So, it’s come to my attention that the Clone Wars is apparently leaving Netflix. I’m not sure if that is true or not. But if it is, then it will take a long time to do this. I will try buying the Clone Wars full series box set but that may take awhile. Especially since I want to get it on Blu-Ray to have a better chance of it lasting a long time. But we’ll see. So, I’m sorry ahead of time if the next update or the one after takes months to happen. I love you guys so I’ll do my best to get the series so I can continue this awesome story. Also, you can talk or ask me anything you want via comments,  
> Tumblr: paladinikoe or  
> Twitter: @paladinikoe !!

**XXX Iko’s POV XXX**

I watched the counsel, watching the holographic miniatures sit as we thought about what could possibly be needed by the planet that called for our help.

“ _ This is the  _ Crucible _ calling the Republic fleet. Come in please. We need help _ ,” a young girl’s voice called out and my eyes widened in recognition. I looked over at Obi and saw him nod. The navigation officer opened communication with the ship. Obi then walked over to where I stood so he could talk to the younglings.

“This is General Kenobi. We have your transmission,” Obi replied and we heard another voice in shock.

“The _ General Kenobi? _ ” he asked and a snicker left my mouth. The hologram for the transmission then went up and we were able to see the group of younglings that Snips left with. She went with them to help them make their lightsabers.

“Hello younglings, what’s happened? Where’s Snips?” I asked. The group looked at me in shock.

“ _ The pirate Hondo has attacked and severely damaged out ship, and taken our chaperone, Ahsoka Tano, _ ” Katooni replied, moving her hand to gesture at the ship. I looked over at Obi who nodded at me.

“Don’t fret, Katooni. I along with Domino Squad will go pick you up,” I responded with Obi nodding agreement.

“We shall deal with Hondo on Florrum,” he continued and Katooni looked concerned still.

“ _ Will Ahsoka be all right? _ ” she asked.

“Hondo would be even more of a fool than I think he is to hurt her. Once we’ve picked you up, we’ll focus on rescuing Ahsoka,” Obi explained.

“ _ But we could help Ahsoka a lot sooner than you can, _ ” Petra argued.

“You’ve shown such bravery in these times. But while you were able to help Snips rid your ship of pirates, they will  _ not _ go easy on you,” I said at last and they looked at me shocked. Petro opened his mouth to speak but I raised a hand. “I have no doubt that you all did a good job helping Snips, but these pirates, they won’t hesitate to kill you if you prove too troublesome for them to capture,” I tried.

“We don’t want you jeopardize your safety trying to be her heroes, understood?” Obi asked.

“Once you’re back here, you can help us rescue her, alright?” I suggested to which Obi nodded his agreement.

“ _ Yes, Master, Padawan, _ ” Petro replied and the transmission went out. The hologram then showed us what system they were in.

“Their coordinates put them dangerously close to Florrum. I do not want them getting any ideas,” Obi said as I watched the hologram give a close up of their ship. “You will need to leave quickly, Iko,” he said and I nodded.

“Sir, enemy fleets coming out of hyperspace,” a navigational officer told us. Right then, a fleet came before us and started shooting. Vulture droids came flying over at us.

“Battle stations. Launch all fighters,” Obi ordered as an alarm blared overhead. “Iko, looks like you’re staying here for now,” he said and I frowned at that.

“No. I’m not risking their safety. I’m going. Just make sure you distract them long enough for us to get into hyperspace. Ok?” I said and Obi nodded.

“Alright, be safe,” he said and I nodded before running from the bridge to the hangar.

“Domino Squad, meet me in the hangar now! We’re getting some younglings by Florrum,” I called out.

“ _ Copy, Iko _ ,” Hevy replied and I smiled at that. I soon entered the hangar and found them waiting, wearing their yellow and blue painted armor. Cody and Rex had that happen since Domino helps Anakin’s fighters when we aren’t needed. “Figured this would do,” he gestured to the Nu-class attack shuttle and I nodded.

“It will,” I replied. “But make sure your ready. We’ll need to make sure to avoid getting hit by the enemy as we get prepared for hyperspace,” I replied going into the ship. “Hevy, who do you think is the best for gunner?” I asked sitting down in the pilot seat and the five shared a look. As they figure it out I look over and see that the ship already has some supplies, there were four bikes that we used on Mortis and a couple boxes filled with medicine and food since who knows what the younglings will need.  _ Should we bring the speeders? _ I thought,  _ Well, there's only going to be 11 people down there so we’ll be good I’m sure, _ I figured.

“I’ll be your gunner,” Hevy said and I nodded. He sat down in the other seat will the others found a seat in the back. The seats then moved us to our controls.

“Ready!?” I asked and I heard grunts. “All systems are a go,” I flicked a few switches and pressed a few buttons and the ship turned on. “Obi, ready to go. Cover us,” I said.

“ _ On it. Be careful, ok? _ ” he said and I rolled my eyes.

“Of course,” I replied.

“ _ Alright, leave on my mark, _ ” he said and I sat ready to move. “ _ Go! _ ” I fired the ship and we moved quickly out of the ship and moved to get to a clear space. Fighters went all about, protecting us and keeping the droids off our tails.

“Clear. We’re off,” the hyperdrive was then activated and flew off towards the Florrum System.

We soon arrived in the Florrum system but couldn’t find the  _ Crucible  _ anywhere. “Crucible, this is Padawan Iko. Do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?” I asked and after a bit of static, the comm opened.

“ _ Padawan Iko, we hear you, _ ” Katooni replied.

“Where are you?” I demanded.

“ _ We just landed on Florrum, _ ” she replied hesitantly.

“Why?” I asked, hoping they weren’t going to try rescuing Snips on their own.

“ _ The ship needed to land. It was venting coolant so the system had to restart, _ ” Zatt answered this time.

“ _ I have to ask, what took so long? _ ” Petro asked this time and I glanced over at Hevy who shook his head.

“Well, youngling. A Separatist fleet appeared shortly after our transmission ended. It took a little while for Obi to create an opening for us to leave,” I responded.

“ _ Is Master Kenobi alright? _ ” Katooni asked.

“I trust my master to be safe,” I replied moving the ship to Florrum. “Where are you?” I asked.

“ _ Sending coordinates, _ ” Zatt replied and their coordinates popped up.

“I’ll see you in a little,” I then ended the transmission and continued to Florrum. The comm beeped and I turned it on. “Who’s there?” I called.

“ _ Iko. Grievous destroyed our ships. Right now Cody and I are preparing a  _ gift _ for him. Even if it works, the system is now in Separatist control. I have a feeling, Dooku will have his men come and reek havoc and revenge on Hondo. You better hurry and get the younglings and Snips out of there. If you want, you can warn Hondo. I’m not sure if he’ll listen though, _ ” Obi explained and it felt like a stone fell in my stomach.   
“Alright, master. I’ll see what I can do,” I replied as we landed next to the younglings ship. The seats then moved and Hevy and I got out. The others were ready to move.

“You okay?” Hevy asked and I took a deep breath and let it.   
“To be honest, no. But I know my Master will be safe and protect whatever troopers are left until they get rescued. For now, let’s rescue Snips,” I replied going down the ramp and there was the younglings. “Where’s Huyang?”

“He’s in the ship getting repaired by R2,” Petro explained.

“Ok, get R2 and Huyang onto our ship, after we get Snips, we are leaving,” I said and they looked at me shocked while Fives, Hevy, and Cutup left to go onto the ship to get them.

“We’re rescuing Ahsoka?” Katooni asked. “I thought Master Kenobi said to wait.”

“He did. But I just got word that Grievous destroyed his fleet. They’re waiting in rescue pods for Republic rescue. They’re safe, but we can’t risk it. With the system in Separatist hands, Dooku will try getting revenge against Hondo. We need to get Snips out and either warn Hondo or get him out of there,” I explained and they nodded understanding.

“How are we going to save her?” Katooni asked.

“I’ll figure it out. We need to get her out stealthily but then also need to warn Hondo to get out while he can. But for now, we survey the area around Hondo’s place then we can make a plan,” I said slowly and they nodded.

“Ok, Droidbait, you and Ganodi stay here. I want to make sure we have someone who can fly us out if we need a quick getaway and someone who can help give cover fire,” I responded and the two nodded understanding. “Come on, we need to find their base,” I called and Zatt came over to me with a reader.

“There’s a big source of energy that way,” he commented and I nodded.

“Alright, let’s get moving,” with that, I start walking the way Zatt pointed, knowing he’ll keep us on track until we find the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! So here’s the first chap of the new fic!! I hope you guys enjoy reading this little mini-series following Iko doing other missions during the Clone Wars. It’ll be fun writing more Star Wars. So anyways, if there’s a particular mission you want to see, tell me! I don’t mind the suggestions! Reminder though, updates will be slow. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it! -Love Willa


End file.
